Always
by DieselFire
Summary: AU/POST RESCUE--They thought Ana was dead; but she was only in a coma--and pregnant. Dani's Sawyer's adopted sister, who knows Ana and Capt. Cortez...quite well. Angst addicts--MUST READ. especially in future chapters! SANA&baby R&R!
1. Family Ties

**Chapter One:** Family Ties

They'd believed her to be dead, but when the rescuers finally came, it was discovered she wasn't dead, but in a comatose state—and pregnant, to boot. And then mere hours after that she'd received a call from Captain Cortez—Ana's mother—wanting her to handle the proceedings in a murder case Ana was involved in.

She'd taken the case—it wasn't like she could just refuse to help the woman responsible for single-handedly keeping her out of juvie more times than she cared to remember. The only question was, how was she going to convince Ana Lucia to talk to her?

She stared at the name plate at the head of her desk in the CEO-esque office she'd been given on her appointment to the District Attorney's office—_A.D.A Daniela Vargas_—also known to her adoptive family As Danielle Ford. She was expecting both Captain Cortez and Ana Lucia within the next forty-five minutes, which was also the same timeframe in which her problematic brother, James—better known as Sawyer—was due to arrive for a lunch date. She heard a hollow thud sound from the hallway, jarring her from her thoughts. Figuring it was her brother starting yet another fight, she went to investigate.

"James, what the hell do you think you're doin'?!" Daniela demanded, pulling her brother off the unfortunate soul who'd provoked her brother's wrath. She looked up and realised it was Ana.

Then it dawned on her. Somewhere along the line, the pair had caught up with one another.

"Sawyer…I had Captain Cortez scheduled before lunch with you, so you can either wait downstairs in the lobby or you can call me later to reschedule." He turned on his heels, threw open the door to the stairwell, and disappeared. "Please excuse my brother." Ana blanched at this, following her mother into Vargas' office.

"Thank you for seeing us this quickly, Danijela." Captain Cortez said, eyeing her daughter in concern.

"'s no problem, ma'am. Honestly, after hearing about the crash, I didn't expect to see Ana here again, let alone in plainclothes." Dani said, smiling slightly at Ana. "So, what can I do for you ladies today?"

"Do you remember Jason McCormack, Ms. Vargas?" She nodded, trying to get an idea where this conversation was headed.

"What about it? They never found who did it, did they?" Vargas asked. She knew the case, it had landed on her desk sometime between when Ana left the country and when Oceanic 815 crashed.

"We—I—did, but they disappeared before we got a chance to prosecute." Captain Cortez replied. Ana stiffened in her seat. Suddenly the pieces all made a little more sense.

"Okay, let me get this straight." Daniela closed the case ledger she'd been working on. "You're trying to tell me that Jason McCormack, a guy we prosecuted for burglary and shooting Miss Trigger-Happy herself, was killed by the cop he _failed_ to kill?"

If she hadn't before, Dani was really wishing she'd gone to lunch with her brother instead of keeping this appointment. 

"What does my brother have to do with this, Ana?"

After nearly an hour of arguing with her brother, Dani was finally able to sweet talk Sawyer into taking a rain check for lunch by allowing his sister to pay for dinner. Ana had returned during the course of the seemingly eternal argument with James.

"What's up? I thought your mom covered everything earlier."

"There's one thing my mother _doesn't _know about." Ana said, obviously stressed over something.

"O…kay. I'm not entirely sure where you're going with this, Ana, but I'm listening, regardless."

"I'm pregnant, Dani."

"You were on that flight, weren't you James; the flight that crashed on the uncharted island? The flight you met both Ana-Lucia Cortez _and _Kate Austen?" his head shot up to meet my eyes.

"How the hell do you know about them, Danni?" for a split second I considered not telling him how I knew Ana, or even that I was handling Kate's criminal trial. But I couldn't do that to James, no matter how much I disliked my brother.

"Do you remember the time I skipped school and went to Los Angeles instead? And how Mama had to come pick me up after I got busted for truancy?" a smirk played at his mouth at the memory.

"I don't think I've ever seen her quite _that_ mad before."

"The cop that brought me in is now a captain in the LAPD. I'm taking care of some legal problems for her daughter, as well as Miz Austen's federal case."

"So you know Analulu, do ya?"

"Quite well, actually; her mom's the captain of a police precinct here in LA."

"She alright after having that bullet in her for almost six months?" he asked, not bothering to look away from the table.

"She seems to be alright; none too happy about desk duty but she seems to be just fine otherwise." This caught his attention.

"Bout time somebody took that damn gun away from her."

"it wasn't a firearm that got her put behind a desk, James."

"Then what exactly _is_ wrong with her, Danielle?"

"Why don't you ask her for yourself, James?"

"What are you talkin' 'bout, Dani?" She could swear her brother was literally an idiot sometimes.

"I invited her to join us." James choked on his water.

"You WHAT?!"

"She wanted to see you." Daniela would soon see the consequences of her decision.


	2. Taming of the Shrew

**Chapter Two:** Taming of the Shrew

"Woman, d'you realise you just signed my damn death warrant?!" James also had a flare for the dramatic.

"You are such a baby, big brother!" Dani laughed at him, but Sawyer's face remained serious. 

"The bitch stomped on my damned shoulder after I got shot!" James growled at his sister.

"Who're you callin' a bitch, Cowboy?" Sawyer paled hearing this from a voice right behind him. Dani laughed at him.

"I told you she wanted to see you, brother. Guess your head's harder than it used to be." Dani said, rousing a laugh from Ana as she sat down beside Dani. "Now, can I trust you to behave yerself, James, or do I have to babysit you through a nice dinner with your girlfriend?"

"She AIN'T my girlfriend!"

"Then I'm not gonna have to fish your ass out of LA County Jail, am I?" She turned her eyes on Ana Lucia. "He gives you any bullshit, you know how to handle him." If looks could kill, Sawyer was in for one hell of a night.

"Why don't we cut the bullshit niceties and you tell me what you want, Hot Lips?" Sawyer said, his tone drenched in sarcasm. Ana cocked an eyebrow and figured, 'what the hell.'

"Alright, Cowboy. Have it your way." She said. She took a sip from the water glass Daniela left on the table and spoke again. "I'm pregnant, Cowboy." The proverbial "crickets" chirped amidst the awkward silence as Sawyer sat there, simply staring at the Latina.

"And this has what, exactly, to do with me?"

"You're not that stupid, Cowboy. The last time i 'got any' was before that nut job Michael shot me and fucking KILLED Libby!" Upon hearing this, Sawyer's jaw went limp and the beer in his mouth dribbled down his chin.

"You mean…"

"Yes, you dumbass redneck! I'm pregnant with YOUR baby!" Ana was shouting by now, drawing the attention of nearby customers. "Well now that that's taken care of, i can get the HELL away from you. See ya, cowboy."

"What do you mean, 'see ya cowboy'?! this is my kid too, dammit, Ana!" Sawyer took off at a dead run, chasing after Ana.

"I **mean**, I DON'T WANNA BE WITH YOU, GODDAMNIT!" Sawyer was dumbfounded.

"Do not think for one DAMN minute that I'm just gonna let you walk off with my kid and not say a goddamn thing about it!"

"Tough mangos, Cowboy."

"Tough mangos, my ass, Hot Lips." It was like she just didn't give a shit and it drove Sawyer stark-raving mad. This woman was having his baby and was basically telling him to fuck off! And then, true to Sawyer-form, he charged her, taking hold of her face gently, he kissed her, not expecting her to kiss him back. But she did, and he could almost **swear **she moaned when their tongues touched. But then she caught him off guard yet again. She pulled away and clocked him with a right uppercut to the jaw.

After getting his ass kicked by Ana Lucia Cortez once again, Sawyer returned to his sister's house somewhere between the city life of Los Angeles and the Suburbs of the city itself.

Ana went home to the apartment she'd gotten after being released from the hospital. Her lips tingled and she felt like she was high without the affecting drugs. After what seemed like hours of simply lying in her bed, she finally fell asleep, only to be met with dreams of one James 'Sawyer' Ford.

The next morning Ana had a meeting with the District Attorney's office about a deposition regarding Jason McCormack's murder. It went surprisingly well, considering the number of times Ana completely zoned out from her surroundings to thoughts of a certain blond Tennessean, leaving her completely agitated and increasingly hostile.

Sawyer, on the other hand, slept quite soundly and woke with a stupefied yet bona fide grin on his face, one that made Daniela slightly curious as to the on goings of the previous night.

He'd come into the kitchen from the guest bedroom whistling a tune Dani couldn't quite place but definitely recognized. 

He actually spoke and participated in conversation, as opposed to the customarily condescending sarcasm she'd grown accustomed to in the years they'd spent as brother and sister.

But in the back of his mind, despite the nearly-180° change in personality, Sawyer still felt the nagging of Ana Lucia's mixed reaction to his kissing her the night before. At first she'd kissed him back, and then turned right back around and slugged him—practically blindsiding him.

But James Ford refuses to let that one incident put a damper on his proverbial parade. He was determined to make the best of less-than-desirable circumstances, and if it meant putting up with the Wrath of Ana Lucia, God help him, he was going to do his damnedest to be there for her when she needed him, despite her loudest and most obnoxious—or painful—objections to the gesture.

When Daniela met with Ana Lucia the following morning, she could feel the difference in Ana's demeanour. Something had made Ana happy, even if the Latina was trying desperately to keep it hidden. 

She was happy for her friend, and for her brother, even if she didn't know of the turmoil occurring inside of each, she was happy for them nonetheless that they were happy. It was only a matter of making the two see sense to set things back into balance.


	3. I Won't Say I'm In Love Pt 1

Chapter Three: I Won't Say I'm in Love (Part One)

**Chapter Three:** I Won't Say I'm in Love (Part One)

By the time Ana and Dani reached the station, Sawyer was there and in Captain Cortez's office.

"Perfect timing, mija." Captain Cortez said, smiling.

"Hi, Mom." Ana replied, completely ignoring Sawyer.

"You didn't mention you knew this man when we ran into him yesterday, mija." Captain Cortez said, gesturing to Sawyer.

"Yeah, well, I'm not too fond of him." Ana retorted.

"He seems pretty attached to you, mija."

"I don't know why he would be." Ana said, turning slightly red. The captain noticed Dani standing behind Ana.

"What brings you here, Miss Vargas?"

"I'm not sure, actually…ask Ana Lucia."

"I thought she'd like to see her brother." Dani elbowed Ana. It was then that James spoke.

"HEY! Watch where you're elbowin' her, there, Dani girl. Wouldn't want to damage the goods, now would we?" Ana shot sawyer a murderous look.

"Ana, what exactly is going on here?" Captain Cortez asked.

"Ma, can we talk in private, please?" sawyer found it highly amusing.

"I think whatever you got to say to your moms, Rambina, you can say in present company."

"I'd like to talk to my mother in private…that's none of your concern, James."

"Oh, but the majority of us _do_ know that it's my concern, Ana Lucia." Sawyer replied, using her full name to make his point.

"Would you hold on for just a goddamn minute?! I'd like to be able to tell her myself; it's my right!"

"Tell me what, exactly, Ana?" Captain Cortez was completely lost by now.

"¿Podemos hablar a solas?" Ana said, switching to Spanish so that Sawyer couldn't understand.

"Your friend would like to keep the communication open, mija." Ana was getting tired of fighting about this.

"Mama, por favor!"

"Ana, just tell her already!" Dani was obviously just as tired of this argument as Ana Lucia was. "I've got court in an hour and a half and i CAN'T be late!"

"Fine then leave."

"I thought you wanted me here, Ana. just do it or I WILL." Ana shot her a murderous look.

"I brought you here for support." Ana said, grabbing her mother by the arm and locking the door as she led them into a bathroom.

"Yeah, and I'm doin' a bang-up job of that from out here, Cortez!" Danielle shouted after the pair, Ana ignored her. She turned her frustrations to her brother. "This is all your fault, Sawyer!"

He pouted in his seat, refusing to speak.

"That little pout of yours might work on Ana Lucia, but you should know it don't do shit for me, James."

"Danni leave me the fuck alone." He got up and walked over to the bathroom door.

"Ok, if you dont wanna EVER see your kid when it's born."

"She ever beaten the shit outta you?"

"I'm a chick, Sawyer...we were in the police academy together. Anything she can do to me, i can do to her in equal force, if not in greater damage." Sawyer laughed like a goddamn hyena.

"Yeah, ok."

"You know what? I'm beginnin to understand why she doesn't want you in her kid's life. You may be my adopted brother and just as close as family, but you are a bona fide ASSHOLE." Danni said, only half-meaning it. "I feel sorry for that kid havin' you for a dad."

"She told you that?" sawyer asked, almost in a whisper.

"Hon, why do you think i invited her to dinner last night?! God, you really are stupid, aren't you?" sawyer kicked his chair.

"FUCK!"

"Nice vocabulary, Sawyer."

"Why wouldn't she want me?"

"What woman in her right mind would want a CONMAN for a father to her kid? we were having the same damn argument before she dragged me down here."

"I may be a piece of shit, but i'm a piece of shit with rights...she WILL let me see my child."

"She doesn't have to do ANYTHING...especially if she can make a judge see her side of things." Danni said, finally thankful for her legal background.

"Your not gonna help me?!"

"I'm not allowed to help you as much as i'd like to...its a conflict of interest! You're my brother!"

"And here i thought you loved me. What a joke."

"James, i could lose my license to practice law if i help you with this. i can't represent you in a court of law, but i can help you get the court documents together."

"Can you convince her?" he asked, beginning to sound desperate. "…that I can change?"

"I don't know, honey. It's hard to make Ana Lucia do, think or believe anything she doesn't want to." Danni understood her brother's pain.

"Don't I know it." He said, before laughing at something. "She just used me; no wonder she don't want nothin to do with me.

"No one ever accused Ana Lucia Cortez of being stupid." Dani said, a little harsher than she'd intended.

"You know you don't have to be a bitch right?"

"James...your on thin ice as it is. dont push it."

"I get it, you don't have to rub it in."

"Look, why do you wanna be in her life? Besides the kid?" she asked. He looked away, almost unwilling to speak his piece.

"There's got to be some reason you're bein' a stubborn mule about this." He looked down and then looked his sister in the eye.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"James, we grew up in the same house together, remember? i think i'd know when you're talkin' a bunch of bullshit."

"Look, it could work...it can work. i was thinking about her and then these feelings..." he sighed. "I don't know." She pulled a tape recorder from Captain Cortez's desk drawer.

"Start talking. we'll record it and go from there." He gave her a quizzical look.

"What, what do you mean?"

"I'll listen to it back at my office and see what i can do to manipulate Ana without kicking myself in the teeth." Sawyer gave her a dimple-filled grin.

"Well there you go, did it hurt? helping your brother?"

"James. Just start talkin already."

"Ok, ok." He sighed and started talking. "I always liked her, even when she was bein a bitch. She's strong, I thought that was hot…I think it's hot. Then she seduces me and I'm all jittery and shit, with butterflies in my stomach…funny really. Then I find out she used me." Dani gave him a look asking if he was finished. "I know that's not enough, you know 'feelings', I can't offer her anything, maybe my time, affection…love. I'm not the best person in the world. But when she told me, I…wanted it, want it all. But she probably doesn't feel the same; and it's not like I can force her."

"So you'd actually be willing to do whatever you have to do to keep her in your life?"

"I'd say no, but if i actually think about it i'd try my hardest." At that exact moment, Ana Lucia returned from the bathroom.

"You've gotten pretty good at the conning shit James, you actually kept a straight face when you were babbling on and on." She said, sneer on her face. "You talk a good game for a conman."

"I meant every word Ana, every goddamn word."

"Really now..."

"Why is that so hard for you to believe?" Sawyer was quickly losing his confidence. "I'm gonna make you believe me, Analulu, just you wait and see." Ana left the room without a word, James following her on her heels. When he finally catches up to her, he kissed her. After he pulled away, he spoke softly. "I love you, goddamnit. I don't know why right now but I do."

"Come on James you expect me to believe you, how do you love me…you don't even know me."

"How d'you know you dont, or that I dont?"

"You're a conman, your sister hasn't said anything particularly nice about you either. i slept with you once, for that damn gun, not cause i liked you or wanted you. i don't want you, it's that simple, we're 2 completely different people…"

"When I kissed you last night, I KNOW you felt somethin'. 'Cause I felt it too."

"Attraction, yes. But that's not love, even if it was a relationship doesn't stand solely on love."

"We have a kid together, Ana…if that aint a sign I dont know what is."

"A sign? Are you kidding me? We didn't use protection Sawyer, that simple."

"Like you ain't never done it without protection before, Lucy."

"That's none of your business. Accidents happens."

"And to think I was actually gonna do the right thing for once…be a man about somethin…even that comes back to bite me on the ass."

"Look I didn't mean to burst your bubble, but come on Sawyer…it's not worth it."

"But raisin a kid by yourself IS?"

"It's not the worst thing in the world. my mom said she supports me in the decisions i make, although it doesn't mean she'll stop bitching at me about it…anyways, i can understand you wanting to be in the baby's life but not mine."

"I'm not doin' none of that weekends-only bullshit."

"Tough luck James, it'll be what the court says if you don't wanna go by my rules."

"You are un-fucking-believable, woman. i musta been outta my mind actually listenin' to a damn word my sister said." Ana laughed.

"That you are." Sawyer gave her an exasperated sigh and continued down the front steps of the precinct, thoroughly pissed off at the world and women in general.

"The next nine months that man is gonna be a pain in my ass," Ana muttered to herself.


	4. I Wont Say I'm In Love Pt 2

Chapter Four: I Won't Say I'm In Love (Pt

**Chapter Four:** I Won't Say I'm In Love (Pt. 2)

"The next nine months that man is gonna be a pain in my ass," Ana muttered to herself.

"Or he can be there to support you, Ana." Danni said, coming out of the precinct and standing beside Ana, watching her brother. "If you let him."

"I don't know, Danni. Part of me is relieved that my mom seems okay with it. But actually letting him into my life? That's something totally different. We barely know each other and I can barely stand the man!"

"Okay, let me put it to you this way," Dani began, trying not to sound like she was interrogating a convict. "on a scale of 1 to 10, how good a lay was he? If you had to do it with him again, would you?"

"He was…he was actually pretty damn good. I'd give him an eight. But come on, Dani! This is… this is Sawyer for god's sake! Sawyer!"

"Coulda been worse. You could have been raped."

"Well i wasn't. what could be worse is him trying to have everything his way."

"I spent nine years in foster care, Ana. There's a reason they don't give single women or men foster children. It's too damn hard to balance your life and a kid at the same time!"

"Look I'm not gonna completely shut him out. He'll see my baby and get to go to birthdays and have her on holidays and stuff. I want us to have civil relationship, but that's it, nothing beyond saying hello and goodbye, or the discussing who gets her on such days. I don't want him in mine, we'll just drive each other up the wall."

"And what're you gonna do if that kid comes out lookin' more like James than they do you?"

"How's that a problem?"

"If that kid looks more like James than you, odds are everytime you look your child in the face, you're gonna see James. you're tellin me that won't bother you even a little bit...or how about when & if he gets himself a new girlfriend? you're tellin me you won't be even remotely jealous?"

"How can I be mad over something I 'lost', if I never even had it? I want things to be okay between us. What's so wrong about wanting to be left alone?"

"This kid's yours and Sawyers...they're gonna be a bigger handful than you've ever seen...playing you and James against each other; like if you say no, she can't pierce her ears, she'll turn around and ask James, who'll most likely say yes. It'll bother the hell out of you, but thats the point—opposites attract, Ana-lulu!"

"Danni shut up, don't you have a meeting or some shit you gotta get to?"

"Uh, not anymore...while you were fighting with your lover and hiding in the girls' room with your mom, I sent the other ADA to cover my case...perks of having 3 assistant district attorneys."

"Well then take your pregnant friend to lunch and stop being a bitch to her." Ana said, almost laughing. "Come on, I want Italian."

"Ana, I'm not bein' a bitch, I'm tryin' to make you see sense!"

"You want me with Sawyer?"

"I can see that you're fighting an attraction to him, and I know my brother well enough to know when he's head over heels about a girl, even if he don't know it. so, yeah, I'd like to see you with Sawyer. After all," Dani said, touching Ana's stomach, "that **is** my niece in there. Did I mention that James can cook? His specialty happens to be Italian foods!"

"We can talk about it over lunch. Come on Tia Danni, lets criticize James some more."

"There may be hope for you yet, Lucy." Dani said, using one of her brother's nicknames for Ana, who smiled at her.

"You never know. These damn hormones."

"What bothers you most about my brother?" Ana answered almost immediately.

"His arrogance, the cocky motherfucker. The nicknames don't grate my nerves as much any more."

"See? He's already growing on you. now I **dare** you to say 5 nice things about my brother."

"Can you name 5 nice things about your brother?" Ana retorted.

"I'm not the one pregnant with his baby, now am I, Miss Cortez?"

"You didn't answer my question. Well I like the accent, at times."

"I've heard it can drive women crazy. So, tell me, does it make YOU wanna jump his bones?"

"Lets just say that with my mood swings...don't leave me alone with him. i might rape him or kill him."

"Sawyer'd be in heaven if all he had to do was talk like a redneck to get laid by a girl."

"Naw, not a redneck, more like a southern gentlemen," Ana said before busting out laughing. "Yeah right Sawyer a gentlemen."

"Okay, you got 4 more NICE things to say about my brother—or i'm stickin' YOU with the bill."

"Hey I'm pregnant, you can't be mean to pregnant people. i'm gonna be fat soon!"

"Don't change the subject. 4 more nice things."

"I like his hair, you know pull it in the heat of passion or when im mad at him…"

"I'll spring for whatever desert ya want, Ana."

"Why you don't wanna hear more?"

"I'll spring for the desert if you name those 4things."

"I already gave you 2!"

"Sounds like your'e already fallin' for him." Dani said, trying to hide a smile.

"I wouldn't say that, necessarily," Ana replied, "he's handy to have around I guess, good survival skills. Although he had no clue I jacked his gun!" Danni laughed.

"My brother's distractible, that's for sure."

"Yeah when I take my shirt off!"

"I dont wanna know the dirty details of your sex life with my brother, Ana..." Danni said, cringing.

"Well the subject came up."

"Ohhhh, he has a nice bod." Dani rolled her eyes at ana's sudden randomness.

"Hey, you wanted five things, you got 5 things!" Ana said, laughing.

"All valid points, I'll admit."

"Ok, I gave you 4 already...i like his smile. Although when I see it sometimes I wanna smack the taste outta his mouth."

"His smile make you weak in the knees?" dani asked, still fishing for answers.

"You could say that, I guess." Ana said, blushing.

"HA! I knew it! You do like him like that, even if it is only a little bit!" Dani said excitedly. "Okay, now...10 reasons why you WOULDNT wanna wind up with Sawyer for the rest of your life—aside from the baby being a one night stand for a gun."

"Damn your questions! Do you mind feeding me first?!" Ana sighed.

A short while later, they were in a ritzy Italian restaurant. Ana'd ordered penne in red sauce, while dani'd ordered fettuccini alfredo.

"Okay," Dani said, watching in amusement as Ana munched hungrily on her food. "Same question."

"He's a conman!"

"That doesn't count!" Dani shot back. "Because I already figured that one."

"Why the hell not?!"

"Its a bullshit reason!"

"Well it's my reason."

"Well you still owe 10."

"You asked, I answered."

"Fine, nine more, then."

"I'm afraid of all the fighting; I mean, if we were together and all we did was fight, it'd be worse for the baby than if we were separated." Ana said, sighing. "The reason being, we just don't get along!"

"Hon, I can look at my brother and tell that he'd bend over backwards to make it work out—for the baby." Ana looked her in the eyes before speaking.

"Can you guarantee that? 'Cause things aren't that simple; it's not just me, it's my baby, too."

"The only thing I can guarantee is that when my brother wants something, he's gonna get it. His persistence is as big a pain as it is honorable."

"Well, see, I usually get my way, too. See? We're too…stubborn."

"8 more."

"What if we change? I mean, what if he gets tired and goes back to how he was when I met him? I don't want to run that risk."

"I'll hunt 'im down and give you first dibs on murderin' him." Dani said, completely serious. "Seriously i know people in high places."

"That means a lot." Ana said, touched.

"Hey, he's got a kid comin'…it's my job as his sister to keep him from fuckin' it up! Bein the ADA just adds to my options."

"Looks like I got 7 more."

"Reasons not to be with Sawyer."

"Yup."

"His attitude." Ana said.

"Elaborate?"

"He's always sarcastic, it grates on my nerves!"

"6."

"I'm at a loss for words here—or reasons, for that matter."

"Okay, if someone says the name Sawyer, what words come to mind?"

"Motherfucker."

"Any others?"

"See, the thing is that if we were together, and I wasn't happy, I'd resent him, you know? For getting me pregnant? I'd hate him for it."

"What would it take to make you fall in love with him?"

"I'm being judgmental here, like I told him he doesn't know me and well I don't know him all that well either. I'd have to interact with him, feel him out, probably shouldn't of bedded him like I did

"Okay, I can't believe I'm askin' this, but what about him turns you on?"

"Danni, come on, we're eatin' here!"

"Look, I'm not gonna let my niece grow up in a broken family where all her mami can say about her papa is that he was a conman!"

"It's just…physical. I'm attracted to him. It was a heat of the moment thing." Ana said, staring at her plate.

"Okay, not to bring up a sore subject, by how'd you fall for Danny?" dani asked, noting Ana's sad smile. "If it wasn't just physical, I mean."

"Danny was just that…Danny. We were friends, we got along. It was comfortable…I loved him for a long time, he wanted forever, I got caught up in work...then his family got involved, it got messy. I got mad and took it out on him; made him leave. We understood each other, we were attracted to each other...too much history. Let's get on track and back to Sawyer.

"Hate to break it to ya, hon, but family's already involved, here, too."

"What made me love Danny is different. I loved him. Period. I can't make myself love Sawyer."

"Why not?!"

"Seriously, you want myself to force it? are you mad?"

"It would be 1 thing to fall for him another to make myself…"

"No, I'm not crazy, i'm just trying to preserve my brother's dignity here, Ana!"

"Then what would it take for him to get you to fall for him?!"

"Look i'm trying!! you asked"

"I don't know him, how can I love him?"

"People fall in love based on a lot less than that...I tell you what, when's your next appointment for my neice or nephew?"

"In a week, why?"

"You two are gonna start acting like parents to my niece or nephew."

"If he comes you better keep him on a short leash or i'm gonna lock you in an interrogation room until you get to know each other."

"That's just evil." Ana said.

"Desperate times call for extreme measures."

"I'm gonna get my mom to bust his balls."

"Favorite flowers?"

"For his funeral?" Dani gave her a serious look,

"Just joking. Damn."

"Same question. Serious answer this time."

"Red roses. Just so you know he runs the risk of getting beat up with them."

"Candy?"

"Godiva Mousse."

"I'll be calling for the specifics about this appointment, Ana..."

"Yeah sure whatever, oh tell him to cook me something."

"Will you let him keep his balls if he does? And at least give him a chance?"

"I'll think about it. He better not poison me."

"And by chance i dont mean just a snowball's chance in hell. I mean an honest to god chance."

"Yeah Danni, I'll seriously think about it."


	5. This Kiss Three Little Words

Chapter Five: This Kiss

**Chapter Five:** This Kiss

"Are you sure she said I could come?" sawyer asked. "I don't want her throwin' a fit."

"I didn't exactly give her much choice…but she said she'd at least give you a chance." Dani said, watching her brother pace the length of the living room. Sawyer grinned like a little boy at this.

"Well, that's a start. What time I gotta be there?"

"I don't know specifics just yet. I told her I'd call her for the time."

"You know where the place is?"

"What, where she lives? No, but I could pull strings in the IT department, find out where she's stayin'." Dani said, surprising even her self.

"I meant the doctor's address, but you got an idea there, Dani…never hurts to know." Dani smirked at this.

"What're you gonna do, pay your girl a midnight visit or somethin?" james shrugged. There were times when Dani hated her brother's vagueness.

"Nothin you gotta be worryin' about."

"James...tell me what you're gonna do or i'm not gonna get the address."

"Just gonna send her flowers or somethin'; Jeeze, don't worry, I'm not gonna go psycho or nothin."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do for you…"

"What should I wear?"

"James, it's a doctor's appointment for god's sake! What would you wear to a doctor's appointment?" dani was amazed how out of sorts her brother was about this impending appointment. "maybe it'd be better if you just took her to lunch afterwards."

"I don't know, it's not just any doctor's appointment, i want her to like what i'm wearing...your gonna help me pick somethin out...where should i take her?"

"She likes Italian. Cost me a fortune when i took her to lunch the other day." Dani said, almost laughing.

"Well then aint no need to take her out, I could just cook for her here." James said, suddenly relaxing slightly.

"There's a thought. but how are you gonna get her here and still have food goin'? or are you gonna start cookin when you get her here? you could go either way?"

"We could cook together…you know, get comfortable?" james said, still unsure of his plans. "What am I gonna make her?"

"She ordered the penne in red sauce at the restaurant," Danni supplied.

"Penne, yeah i could do that...maybe some baked chicken...bread, wine..." james continued to mentally list things in his head.

"You sure you don't want to just fly her to Rome and get the real deal?"

"What, you offerin' to pay or somethin?" sawyer asked, cocking his head to the side, grinning at her.

"Hell no! i'm just messin' with you, James! You need to chill man!" Dani laughed at her brother, trying vaguely to remember the last time he'd gotten this messy over a girl.

"Okay, okay. I just hope she likes the food. Damn, I gotta clean, buy the food, and pick out what I'm gonna wear." James came to a halt, turning his puppy-dog grin on his sister.

"What? Just clean up a little, turn on your charm and you'll be all set to seduce her." Dani laughed as he thought about it.

"Why don't you help me clean?"

"I'll call Marcela (her housekeeper) and offer to pay double if she can work her magic on this pig's sty."

"Thank you! i owe you, now i gotta go buy food."

"Hey!"

"What?!"

"Go to the FRESH market...you'll get better quality food from what you buy there."

"Good idea." James agreed, "now, my clothing."

"What the hell's wrong with what you're wearin'?!"

"Look Dani i wanna look nice, I might get laid...work with me here."

"I'll handle it. I know what she likes, aight?"

"That's what I wanted to hear...thank you!" he said, relaxing considerably.

"You are a mess. Git outta here!"

"With your help, I outta be Prince Charmin' this time tomorrow."

"Go, James!"

"Fine." He turned on his heel and left the apartment.

The next afternoon, Ana was already in the waiting area when Sawyer arrived. Three minutes behind schedule, to be exact.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked from her desk just to the right of the door.

"No, I found what I came here for."

"You're late." Ana said flatly.

"Chill, Chachi. I got here, didn't I?"

"I don't know why I agreed to this." Ana said, beginning to regret allowing Sawyer to attend this appointment.

"'Cause you're s'posed to be givin' me a chance… a real chance.

"Three strikes and you're OUT. You got that, cowboy?"

"Whatever you say, Muchacha…I'm ready; I'm tryin' my damnedest here; I really am." Sawyer said, quickly consenting to the conditions Ana Lucia had laid out before him.

"Alright, fine." Ana said, slouching back against the back of the chair.

"When we seein' the doc?"

"I don't know…" Ana said, unhappy with not knowing when she was going to be able to see her doctor.

"Well, then, let me ask." Sawyer said, getting up from his seat. He approached the receptionist. "Hi, um...when are we gonna see the doc?"

"What's the patient's name?"

"Ana Lucia Cortez."

"Ahhh, yeah right here...in about 5 minutes Dr. Carter will be with you."

"Thanks." He walked back over to where Ana was sitting and took her hand in his. "In 5 minutes we'll be in there." Ana eyed Sawyer's hand holding hers, but did nothing, she simply exhaled heavily and sank back further into the chair.

"So, how you feelin'?"

"Fine. No nausea yet."

"Good, good…you think you'll be up fer lunch later?" he asked, earning a questioning look from Ana.

"Sure. Where at?"

"My place. i cleaned...and maybe you can help me cook." He said, meeting her eyes hopefully. She laughed.

"You obviously haven't heard about how I nearly burned down the precinct a while back."

"What'd you do?" he snorted.

"You ever see _Tomb Raider?"_

"Yep."

"Remember how the microwave blew up when she tried to heat up a frozen meal? That's about what happened with me." He laughed.

"Damn Lucy...gotta be careful with you, huh, girlie?"

"What does that make you, Ricky Ricardo or somethin'?"

"Oh, God! I hope you aint as big a handful as Lucy Ricardo."

"Does that make your sister Ethel?" Ana asked, drawing a laugh from Sawyer.

"Pretty much, god knows she's just as nosy."

"I think your sister's tryin' to play matchmaker here, Cowboy."

"I think we're all a little desperate." James answered, "I'm glad she's helpin' though."

"Why, exactly?"

"'Cause," Sawyer drawled, "I need all the help I can get!"

"What DO you want from me, cowboy? 'Cause it doesn't seem like its just about the baby anymore."

"Ain't it obvious, Chiquita?" Ana shifted in her seat, folding her arms across her chest.

"Why don't you clarify for me?" He got up, moving to sit on the coffee table, between Ana's knees.

"I want everythin'…nothin' more, nothin' less." James said, taking her hand and putting it to his own cheek. "Just try, _please_. A little." Ana's skin broke into goosebumps at the first physical contact between the two." He laced his other hand in her hair, gently puling her towards him. "Look at me, Ana."

"I _am_ looking at you." Ana said so softly that it was almost in audible.

"I want you to see the person who cares; who would never hurt you, let you down… the man that loves you." He brushed his lips lightly across hers, trying to coax a reaction from her.

She kissed him back, hesitantly. He smiled and whispered against her lips that he loved her. She kissed him back, more confidently this time, matching the pressure in his kiss before pulling away to speak.

"I think…I think…I love you, too." He ran both of his hands through her hair, pulling slightly, kissing her neck.

"I hope you ain't playin' with me," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers, kissing her nose. "Say it again."

"I love you." He kissed her again, quickly.

"Again. Say it again."

"I love you, I love you, I love you." This time, Sawyer kissed her full force, as Ana's hand wandered up into his hair, resting there.

A couple several feet away cleared their throats loudly, causing Sawyer to reluctantly pull away.

"Can I help you?"

"Dude...try that at home." The man said. Sawyer gave her one last quick kiss before moving back to his chair, her hand in both of his.

"Definitely gonna try that at home." Ana met this statement with a look saying "you'd better."

"You bet…" Sawyer said as the doctor came out into the waiting area.

"Miss Cortez?"

"'S us," Ana whispered softly to Sawyer, who stood, pulling her gently to her feet.

"C'mon, Lucy." She smiled at him.


	6. Have A Little Faith In Me…

**Chapter Six:** Have A Little Faith In Me...

Sawyer felt slightly nauseous but even more bewildered. They'd heard the heartbeat for the firs time and his knees buckled. As they left the office building, he slipped his arm around her waist, his hand resting at the small of Ana's back.

"Did Dani drop you off?" she asked as Sawyer fought the urge to kiss her yet again right there in the parking lot.

"Yeh, not exactly mobile at the moment…" his arm went around her shoulders as they approached her car.

"'Least you got a place…" she said, smiling at him, "c'mon, cowboy, that's my car." They arrived at her car, Ana moved to separate from him, but Sawyer pulled her back to him.

"Hey." Their faces were inches apart. He could feel her breath on his lips.

"What?" He kissed her gently, but not hiding what he feels for her as she gives into him slowly, wrapping her arms around his waist. He pulled away, drawing a whimper from her a the break from contact.

"God, you're beautiful." He whispered against her lips.

"So why'd you stop?" she asked, pouting slightly. He kissed her again, and she drove her tongue into his mouth, drawing a moan from him.

"You keep that up, we ain't gonna make it to lunch." Sawyer murmured, his lips against her ear.

"Good thing we're goin' to your place, then, huh, cowboy?" ana whispered, her hands trailing down Sawyer's chest.

"You makin' me an offer, there, Luce?" she shrugged.

"Depends on how you play your cards, cowboy." He kissed her softly before speaking again.

"Then we better get goin'; I got a feelin' you're gonna want what's on the menu." He took her keys from her. "Lemme drive." True to form, Ana's hands flew to her hips. "What, you lookin' to get lost? I suck at givin' directions."

Ana strode around to the other side of the car, mumbling under her breath, "Fine. Whatever."

Inside the car, Sawyer softly kissed her. "Work with me, here, Rambina…you shouldn't be drivin' anyway!"

"Okay, come on, Papa-to-be, I'm hungry here," Ana said, sighing as she pulled away.

"Penne strike your fancy?" he asked, making Ana laugh.

"I see Dani told you, huh? I _really _want some chicken. Your offspring seems to agree." Ana said, her hand moving to her barely-there baby belly.

When they reached the apartment complex where Sawyer lived, he lifted Ana gently into his lap.

"How you feelin', there, Chachi?" he asked, right before he kissed her heavily, his tongue grazing against hers. She rubbed up against him.

"You still want that chicken or you think it can wait a while?" he asked as Ana began to nip and suck on his neck.

"Damn, come on…I wanna try out your couch." Ana urged, her stomach rumbling slightly.

"Well yes ma'am." As soon as they got into the apartment, the two were making out against the wall just inside the door. Pulling away slightly, Ana grabbed his face.

"C'mon, Cowboy…where's the couch?" Sawyer groaned at the lack of contact.

"Down the hall; 'cross from the kitchen. You're gonna kill me, ain'tcha, woman?"

"Nah, not kill you…bang you up a bit, maybe." She said before sauntering off down the hall.

"Hey!" He play-tackled her as they landed on the couch. "This more your style, chica?" he asked as she straddled him.

"I think i'm gonna like wearing you out."

"Well lets see if you still got it, then, Rambina." She quirked her brow at him.

"You think I ain't got it?" she got off of him and went into the kitchen.

"HEY! You want your damned chicken, woman?" he asked, pinning her to the wall, heatedly kissing her as she pulled him down to the floor.

"Chicken can wait…" Ana replied, puling her shirt off, Sawyer attacking her neck simultaneously, pulling her hips to his. "Never thought we'd be doin' this again. Good to know there _is _a god." Ana pulled at his shirt.

"C'mon, take it off, 's in my way." He ripped his shirt open, scattering buttons everywhere.

"Millions more where that came from…bring it on Muchacha." She smiled at him, grinding into him gently.

"You sure you wanna waste your energy? Still gotta make me lunch, cowboy." Ana whispered, nibbling at his ear.

"I dont care, Lucy." Sawyer said, shuddering at the sensation on his ear.

"I'm happy I'm here." Ana groaned, licking his neck.

"You ain't the only one, chica. you sure you wanna keep them jeans on?"

"Take them off." Sawyer kissed her as his fingers yank at the snap of her jeans.

"Let's go, girlie." She kicked off her jeans.

"You're a little overdressed, cowboy. C'mon, keep up!"

"Why don't you take 'em off, chica?" Sawyer drawled softly into her ear. "Think you need ta reintroduce yourself, sweet lips.""

"Maybe I want a bit of a show…" Ana grinned at him. "C'mon."

"Uh-uh, Chica. I did you the honor, time for you ta return the favor." He growled into Ana's ear as she crawled over to him, running her fingers down his chest to the pants line of his jeans.

"That chicken better be the best I've ever tasted."

"Oh, trust me…you ain't never tasted nothin' like my chicken, baby." Sawyer said as she popped the button and pulled the zipper down.

"You seem awfully sure of yourself." Ana said, tugging down on his jeans. "Lift up." Sawyer did as he was asked.

"'s a reason nobody knows how I make it as good as I do." He said, pulling her down into a heavy kiss."

"Why, you got a secret recipe or somethin'?" Ana asked as she rolled over onto her back.

"You could say that…ya treat me right, you might just get to taste it…" Ana pulled Sawyer down against her.

"What I gotta do?"

"What d'ya wanna do?"

"I think I wanna ride a cowboy…" Ana said.

"Well yes, ma'am…all ya had ta do was ask." Sawyer said, flipping them so he was on top of her. "Whatcha gonna do now, Muchacha?"

"Have a little fun…" Ana said, pushing him back and straddling him. He kissed her, letting her hair down from how she'd had it pulled back. After a little encouragement, he nudges her tongue with his own. She ran her hands up and down his chest.

"You havin' fun yet, Sugar?" he asked, kissing his way down her neck, gently biting at her collarbone. She rubbed her cheek against his stubbled jaw.

"I like this, you an' me…"

"Then why all the defense? Ya knew ya wanted me," Sawyer said, nipping her bottom lip. "Made me work my ass off for this, Chica."

"Gotta keep you on your toes," Ana said, pulling away slightly. "I don't wanna regret this later, James."

"Yer evil, woman, anyone ever told you that?" Sawyer rasped.

"I'm serious, James."

"So 'm i." James whispered in her ear. "Ain't gonna be nothin' to regret, Ana." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I hope so." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Ana. Ever since we got off that damn island, all I been able to think about is you." Ana pulled him up into a sitting position, smiling.

"Is that so?"

"Why you think I ran slam into that guy at my sister's office? Kept lookin' back, thinkin' '_ain't no way in hell that's her…'_"

"My mom _thought _you were a little off." Ana snorted.

"Yer mama wasn't far from right…everytime I turned around, thought I saw ya somewhere. I know LA's got a lotta Latinos but that was just plain stupid."

"No need to look anymore." She kissed his forehead.

"So how you been, Chachi?" James asked, kissing her softly.

"Fine…got together with a couple friends when I got home, had a good laugh. Ma and I seem to be doing better…likes the idea of a little Ana running around.

"Or a James, mind you." He kissed her forehead, inhaling the lavender scent of her hair.

"Yeah, or a little James…she wants to have lunch with you." Sawyer cringed slightly.

"You get off on tryin' ta kill me or somethin', Lucy? That's gonna be at least round three…"

"You could say that…she wants to talk to you, know what your intentions are and stuff."

"'m I gonna be goin' solo to this lunch with yer mama?" Ana shrugged.

"Didn't specify."

"'s too bad you just had ta start makin' out with me here on the kitchen floor; coulda answered that question yer mama had 'bout my intentions if we'd'a made it to the bed."


	7. A Question

Chapter Seven:

**Chapter Seven:**

"Love you, too," Ana whispered, her nails grazing down his back. Then her voice turned carnal. "Giddy up, cowboy."

"You gonna do somethin or 'm I gonna have to do all the work around here?" Sawyer growled in her ear before kissing her roughly. "C'mon, you…ain't takin no chances on you—either of ya—getting' hurt on this hard-ass floor." This made her pout, which only turned Sawyer on even more.

"Well, then, take me to bed already, cowboy." He pulled her to her feet, picking her up so she wrapped her legs around his boxer-clad feet.

"C'mon, Ana…let's christen our place, shall we?" she kissed his ear.

"What about the kitchen, the den…the shower…"

"All in due time, madam; first you go where we might not ever leave…"

"HEY! You still gotta feed me, cowboy."

"Make up your mind, Annie; you wanna go ta bed or you wanna eat?" Sawyer growled.

"A little romp before lunch sounds nice…"

"Chiquita, you mighta just made the best damn decision of your life," Sawyer said, kissing her continuously as he moved towards the bedroom.

"You think?"

"Dependin' on what your expectations fer us are…Mrs. Ford? Or would ya prefer stayin' Officer Cortez for a while?" She looked at him in surprise. "Whassa matter, Annie?" he asked, kissing her gently, "Cat gotcha tongue?"

"Put me down." She whispered. He lowered her to the floor.

"Whatever you say, Miss Ana."

"Are you sure? I thought we were gonna, you know…try it out. You're talking about a full-blown commitment here, James!" She rubbed her face with her hands before turning back to face him.

"Either way we do it, we're still linked, whether we like it or not."

"It's different," She said, walking into his room, sitting on the edge of the bed. Sawyer followed her and knelt in front of her.

"How? How's us havin' a kid together different from any other damn sorta commitment we could throw ourselves at?" Ana ran her hand down his jaw, tracing her thumb over his bottom lip.

"I thought we'd get to know each other first; get my mom to like you," She said softly, smiling. He took his hands in hers.

"You know I love you, Ana…obviously you feel _somethin'_ for me too or you wouldn't have said it earlier. If yer mama didn't like me, I think she'd'a killed me when ya told her you were havin' my baby."

"Yeah, you're right," Ana laughed, sitting up straight, "ain't there something you been wantin' to ask me, cowboy?"

"Marry me, Ana." She nodded before replying quietly.

"Yes." He pinned her to the bed in the most heated kiss the two had shared to date.

"I love you, Ana Lucia Cortez." She sighed and kissed his brow.

"'s there somethin you wanna give me?" Sawyer reached up to the night table, fumbling amongst its cluttered contents before pulling back with a small black box in his hand.

"Four different shops before I found the one…" Ana rubbed sweaty palms over her thighs.

"What're you waitin' for?" He opened the box & slid the ring onto her finger.

"I love you, Ana." She looked at her hand then at Sawyer, kissing him softly.

"Thank you, I love you too."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that…" he growled, nipping at her ear

"What, a thank you?" Ana whispered, running her hands through his hair.

"That you love me, chica…why'd you think i kept buggin' the tar outta you on that damned island?"

"Thought you were just being a pain in the ass…god, I detested you."

"Can't say I was wild 'bout you at first either; but after that time in the jungle, had to have ya to m'self."

"Kept wishing you'd make Eko blow a gasket so he'd crush you." Ana laughed.

"Wouldn't 'a changed nothin, Ana…"

"A broken neck wouldn't a stopped you?"

"Like you'd' a actually had Eko break my neck; admit it, you had a thing fer me 'fore we got rough in the jungle." Sawyer smirked.

"Yeah, uh-huh…whatever you say. you were hot, but that's 'bout it."

"So what changed, chica?" Sawyer asked.

"Oh i don't know…maybe the thing in my uterus…"

"'s all it took to make you say ya loved me?"

"Somewhere along the way i guess i fell…"Ana said, playing with his nose.

"I fell so fast I think I lost a few years…" Sawyer said, Eskimo kissing her.

"You're such a dork…but you're my dork." Ana laughed. Sawyer kissed her hard, enticing her with his tongue.

"I sooo want this to work, promise me you'll try." Ana said, falling back, bringing him down with her. Sawyer took her hand in his, reminding her of the ring on her finger.

"I'll try, dammit; for you and our baby." He said, before kissing her again.

"Love you." She wrapped her legs around his waist.


	8. Climax

Chapter Eight: **Climax**

"Love you, too." Sawyer mumbled into her ear. "Feel like christening that shower, Mrs. Ford?"

"Thought you'd never ask, Mr. Cortez." He smirked at her as he picked her up, hoisting her around his waist, carrying her into the bathroom.

"Think you're just a smidge over dressed, sugar," he growled into her ear, sending shivers down her back. She pulled away and it took most of James' self-control not to pull her back to him as she turned her back to him and lost the rest of her clothing.

"Come on, James; you're gonna scrub my back," Ana said, hopping into the shower and turning the water on.

"Oh, Im'a do more'n that, Annie." From behind, Sawyer gave her a devious look she couldn't see.

"Well, come on, then…less talk, more action!" Ana said, almost teasingly.

And just like that, he was in the shower and less than a moment later they're under the spray of the shower, kissing her as if he'll die if he stops. When she pulls away, he groaned softly.

"'samatter?" he asked, his eyes roaming in a slow, deliberate, leisurely way up and down Ana's body, committing every curve on her body to visual memory. She kissed his neck, lightly scratching at his back, drawing him out of his reverie.

"Miss me much?" Sawyer shuddered involuntarily.

"Gah, more than you know, baby; you keep doin' that to my back and we might never get to the actual rompin'." Sawyer said, a smirk crossing his features.

"Then show me, Cowboy," Ana said, nibbling on his lip, "just how much you missed me."

Sawyer pinned her to the wall opposite the shower's spray, kissing her harder than normal to distract her from any discomfort as he slid into her, moaning at the sudden sensation of surrounding heat below the 'belt'.

"Seems you missed me as much as I missed you, Rambina." Sawyer moaned, nipping at Ana's earlobe. He gasped when he felt Ana's legs tighten around his waist.

"You have no idea," she rasped, biting his neck and rocking against him.

"'ma do this right; hope you can handle it, sugar," Sawyer groaned, nipping at Ana's shoulder before trailing a slow, sensual chain of kisses further down her torso, stopping to pay specially detailed attention to Ana's breasts.

"Ohhh, god…" a whispered moan escaped the Latina, arched against Sawyer, her face turned to the ceiling.

"Just you wait till I get a lil further south o' the border…" Sawyer's breath was hot against Ana's chest as he nipped at one of her hardened nipples, pinching it slightly with his teeth, simultaneously swirling his tongue against it.

Ana pulled him closer to her, rocking harder against him, gasping, "Harder, Sawye…more…." Between heavy pants.

Sawyer's hips bucked against hers, just hard enough to draw breathy gasps and husky moans from Ana, all the while nipping more aggressively at the nipples of both her breasts.

"Yeah…like that," Ana moaned, clenching her muscles, forcing him to thrust harder.

Sawyer's teeth moved towards the valley between her breasts, nipping at the fleshier regions of the breasts of the woman he'd fallen so madly in love with. Elsewhere, the couple's breathing was becoming heavier, more laborious, as sawyer's thrusts became more and more aggressive.

Ana's hands clenched onto his shoulders, panting heavily, pulling at his hair, desperately seeking his mouth, groaning as his hands knead into her ass.

Their mouths met in a searing, heated kiss. The harder Ana pulled on his hair, the harder Sawyer thrust into her. Not ending the embrace, Sawyer moved them from the wall and under the spray of the searing water, one hand knotting itself in her tangled hair.

Ana gasped sharply at the feeling of the water sliding down her back, across her breasts, where mere moments ago Sawyer's tongue had been teasing her into pleasure. She moaned again when she felt Sawyer begin moving again; this time harder, faster, and more vigorously. She felt lost, in another world—a world of pleasure…

He pulled away from their embrace just far enough to speak against her lips, despite her incessant continuation of their kisses through his words.

"How you doin', 'ere, Luce?"

"Like I'm on fire…don't stop, don't ev…" her words stopped abruptly as Ana shuddered and arched against Sawyer's still-engorged self. Panting, she began again. "A little more; almost there. I won't break, James…more, please, just…" She could feel it beginning, from the crown of her head right down to the tips of her toes. "_Sawyer_."

The delicious feeling made her muscles clench harder around him, almost painfully as she cried out the need she felt, her want. Hearing Ana calling out his name in that specific way moved something in him. Something carnal.

That something took over him as he moved them back to their place on the shower wall, supporting both their weights with one arm propped against the wall; the other supporting Ana's neck, despite her head lying against his shoulder, her breaths short and panted. Their hips met again as Sawyer's thrusts became harder and harder, almost bruising.

Ana's toes curled and her hips bucked, moving relentlessly. Her walls fluttered, closing tightly around James and pulling him in deeper. Her nipples grew hard again and puckered tightly, and her eyes clenched shut. _This was too much_, she was going to explode. He kept slamming into her, driving her over the edge. Her eyes opened and she saw him—really **saw** him. What she saw made her heart soar.

She loved him.

She was his…

…he was hers.

That was all it took, just a few more thrusts.

Thrusts began following one after another, so closely it was almost as if it were one perpetual thrust. His teeth moved back to Ana's breasts, nipping and sucking at the softer inner curves of her breasts. Ana's hands pressed against his head, never once leaving his hair, pressing his head so that her heartbeat was practically inside his mind. He was nipping and sucking at one of her nipples when it happened.

"Oh…uh…_Sawyer_." Her voice boomed throughout the room as her body seized and spasmed. Her breath was gone, with her hands still in his hair. Her back arched and she moaned. It was wonderful…she let herself go as her orgasm consumed her completely.

He followed close behind, mere nanoseconds later, as if his getting her off in itself got him off. He sank to the floor, his back against the wall of the shower, holding Ana to him, holding onto her for seeming dear life. As their orgasms gradually subsided after what felt like an eternity, she seemed to go limp in his arms, the tension that had consumed her at the start of the day now gone.

Ana nuzzled his neck, almost catlike. She sighed and smiled against Sawyer's neck, too spent to move.

"Te amo."

"I love you, too, chica," Sawyer sighed into her hair.

They stayed there, curled against each other in the corner of the shower until the water runs icy, at which point only Sawyer is able to summon the energy to move; with a grunt of scraped-up energy, he lifted Ana-Lucia into his arms and carried her to his—their?—bed, lying there beside her for a while, just watching her, his hand softly rubbing the barely-there baby belly she had.

Ana closed her eyes, sinking down further into the pillow.

"That was nice…"

"I love you, Ana."

"I know…" she said softly. "Now, come on, go get started on my chicken!" she laughed.

"Only if ya come with me, Chachi…" he said, kissing her shoulder, "ain't gon' take us too long to season it and get it into the oven…hell who knows, maybe we could kill one of those dozen bottles of Bordeaux wine before we eat.

"Okay, cowboy…you got a shirt I can wear or somethin'? 's gotta be long enough to cover my ass, though." Ana asked, sitting up begrudgingly.

He smiled at her deviously

"What, you're not gonna give me a shirt, cowboy? Neighbors might get a show…" Sawyer only smirked at her.

"I was thinkin' more like you in this here sheet…less work to get it off later," he said, a hint of amusement in his voice as Ana looked down and shook her head in protest.

"I don't think so, I might burn the place down. And—well, I—I wouldn't be decent in front of firefighters in 'this here sheet'." Ana's cheeks turned a nervous shade of pink.

"Who says you're gonna be sittin' by the stove? The island across from the stovetop ain't nothin' but that—counter space."

"So you're gonna do _all _the work, then?" she asked in an amused tone. "I like that…already got you whipped.

"Aint takin' no chances on you hurtin' y'self or my baby," Sawyer said, kissing her, "I'ma teach you ta cook someday with out startin' a fire."

"I might look cute in a toga…" she said, grabbing the sheet from the bed, wrapping it around herself.

"You'd look better in absolutely nothin'," Sawyer said under his breath.

"I heard that." Ana said, cocking her head to the side.

"Good, good…you were s'posed to." Sawyer said, poking his head back into the room.

"Yeah, uh-huh." Ana snickered, shaking her head.

"Hell, I'd rather see ya in nothin' than most anything."

"Yeah?" a shit-eater grin crossed sawyer's face. "Maybe later. **After **you feed me and your child."

"You ever thought about this kinda thing?" Sawyer asked, rifling through drawers and cabinets. "Kids, I mean?" Ana was quiet for a moment before softly answering.

"Yeah, once…" She said, staring down at the floor. Sawyer turned from the cabinet he'd been digging in, noticing that Ana had fallen unusually quiet.

"Y'know, ya don't have to talk about this if you don't wanna…" he said, walking over to her and gently lifting her up on to the island counter.

"Yeah, maybe later," Ana said, smiling sadly. Sawyer lifted her chin so she was looking at him, and he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Whenever you wanna. Ain't no rush, chica," he said before kissing her again. She pulled him into an unexpected hug.

"Thank you." She whispered before kissing him back. He held her there for a few moments, before the sound of Ana's rumbling stomach caused them to part, laughing.

"Any partic'lar seasonin' that tickles yer taste buds, muchacha?"

"Just some salt, paprika, onion, chili, garlic, mustard, thyme, oregano, and annatto."

"Thank god! A woman who knows her seasonin's!" Sawyer crowed, pulling a small smile across Ana's lips.

"Mom's a really good cook…tried to teach me when I was younger, but she was always working so she only managed get me to be able to do instant shit, boil water and make coffee." Ana said, laughing.

At this point, Sawyer had the dish in the oven, set to bake for 3 hours at three hundred-fifty degrees.

"What you wanna do now, chica?" Sawyer drawled, leaning against the island, one hand on either side of Ana's hips.

"Relax…I've been thinkin'," Ana said, running her lips lightly over his. "Living arrangements…"

"Mmm," Sawyer moaned into the kiss Ana had initiated, "Do I wanna know, or 're you gonna try an' get a restrainin' order against me 'r somethin', muchacha?"

"Why would I do that? I meant that if we're going to, you know, get married, what are we going to do, as far as staying in one place?" Ana laughed as she spoke.

"Where you stayin, Chiquita?" Sawyer asked softly, laughing.

"Couple blocks from here; nice neighborhood. Two story house, 4 bedroom, 3 baths; a big backyard, pool…my mom helped pick it out."

"Which one you like more, yours 'r here?" Ana shrugged.

"We have enough time to decide…you could see it tomorrow if you wanted." Ana said, shrugging.

"Only if yer plannin' on stayin' over night," Sawyer said, kissing her softly and nipping her lip.

"Wasn't plannin' on leavin', James…"

"You wanna go try out tha bed of mine, Lucy Lulu?" Sawyer murmured in her ear.

"Thought we were s'posed to be cookin'……?"

"Food's in the oven, gorgeous…"

"Let's go, then," Ana said, moving to walk past him. As she passed, he grabbed the edge of the sheet just hard enough to spin her out of the sheet and she wound up in his arms."

"Oh, shit…" she was cut off by Sawyer's tongue teasing her own as he picked her up and carried her to the bed, pulling the sheets over them.

"That tickles! Sawyer!" the sound of Ana's laughter roused the animal that had been exposed earlier in the shower. James kissed her to silence her.

Ana rolled them until she was on top of him, tracing his nipple with her fingernail, making Sawyer grunt.

"You like that?" she asked, her voice raw as she bit its twin.

"God, you're a vengeful Rambina, ain'tcha?" Sawyer groaned, knotting his hands in Ana's hair. She smiled against his skin, licking and kissing her way down to his belly button before he pulled her back up to him. Sawyer kissed her soundly before moving on to her neck and sucking on it.

"Hope you don't mind a hickey or two, Annie."

"My mom might…" it came out as a moan, one which revealed just how aroused she truly was.

"Then we'll just have to make sure it's somewhere she cant see when you're fully clothed, eh, mi amore?" Sawyer said as Ana's hands moved back into his hair.

"Whatever you say…" Ana sighed. Sawyer's fingers left her shoulder, trailing down over her chest before settling on a spot just to the left of her navel.

"How 'bout right…here?" he asked, nipping lightly at the fatty flesh.

"Doc might ask about that, though," Ana groaned, though she nodded just the same.

"Ya don't go back for another month, right?" She nodded, "should be gone by then…"

"Go for it, then," Ana said, laying on her back as Sawyer nipped and sucked at his selected spot, teasing Ana mercilessly. She closes her eyes, fisting her hands in the sheets.

"You like that, chica?" Sawyer asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"You know I do…" Ana moaned, gasping as he continued nipping at her stomach.

He moves to her breasts, a spot he's learned can drive her mad; nipping and kissing, sucking lightly. Ana whimpered. They were a little sore, but she's enjoying herself too much.

"What d'ya want? For the baby, I mean?" he asked, pulling her to him so that they were spooning against each other.

"You mean gender?"

"Yeah."


	9. Dirty Little Secrets

**Chapter Nine:** Dirty Little Secrets

Ana relaxed into his embrace.

"I always wanted a little girl…maybe seeing her with my mom," she said, sighing softly, "give her a chance to interact with her the way she wanted to with me…"

"I love you, Ana," Sawyer said as she shifted in his arms, turning to face him. "I'll take care of you, protect you."

"I want you to," she said, taking his hand in hers, bringing it to her mouth and kissing his palm.

"Back there…on the island. Kate, she didn't mean anything to me; just somethin' to pass the time." The words left his mouth before he could stop them. It hurt when he felt Ana flinch slightly in his arms. "After they thought you were dead, I…I just, wanted to numb it all, so I used her; 's what i was good at, conning people out of things." She pulled away from him and his heart ached.

"But that ain't what this is, chica. not by a long shot." She looked at him, cocking her head to the side before speaking.

"Better not be Sawyer, i'll leave you so fast it'll make your head spin." She said, trying and failing not to sound somewhat bitter. She resisted slightly when he took her hand, emphasizing the ring on her hand.

"This is one of the first things I've bought with honest work's money." Ana's gaze fell to her hand, the ring bringing a small smile to her lips. "We're gonna be okay, Ana. I promise you that."

"I hope…" her words were muffled since her face was buried in Sawyer's neck. She curled in closer, seeking the warmth of his body.

"We're gonna be just fine, Annie. Trust me." Sawyer's hand moved to rest in the small of her back and the other on the back of her head.

"I do…I trust you…lets take a little nap…chicken won't be ready for another 2 and a half hours…" Ana yawned.

They ate as soon as the chicken was ready. The moan that escaped Ana Lucia's throat was difficult to distinguish between a pleasured one or one of simple hunger.

After that, they'd taken countless slow hours in making their way back to Sawyer's bed.

The kitchen…

The den…

the shower…_again_…

Ana'd fallen asleep to the sound of Sawyer's heart, which lulled her into sleep. When she woke the next morning, she hadn't wanted to move, happy-as-a-clam right where she was in Sawyer's arms. She'd been in the middle of talking herself into simply calling in sick when her pager went off. Grabbing her phone, she saw it was her mother—the captain—paging her. Ana flipped the phone open, keyed in a simple message of, '_call someone else_' and had almost fallen back to sleep when her phone went off—someone was calling her now.

"Hello?" she hissed into the phone, whispering so as not to wake Sawyer.

"Explain to me why I should call someone else for YOUR shift, mija." Theresa spoke clearly. Sawyer sat up in the bed, sliding up behind Ana, kissing her neck as she spoke to her mother.

"I'm actually kinda busy…at the moment, Mom," Ana's hand flew up to the phone to cover the receiver as Sawyer's hands wandered to more and more "responsive" regions of her body, drawing a moan from her

"What the hell could you…ohhh." Captain Cortez laughed lightly as she realised what her daughter had been hinting at. "I see…enjoy yourself, mija. Just…don't plan on making this a regular habit." Captain Cortez had hardly hung up the phone when Ana Lucia snapped her cell phone closed, chucking it over her shoulder, and pinning Sawyer to the bed.

"Hi…" she kissed her way up his chest, though their tongues were soon fighting for domination.

"You always this horny first thing in the mornin' or is it the pregnancy doin' this?" Sawyer asked, "not that I'm complainin' or nothin…"

"Maybe I just feel like havin' a little fun to start the mornin' off." Ana said against his lips, "Hope you got the day off, Cowboy...you're gonna need it." Ana asked, persistent in the molestation of Sawyer's upper body, straddling his hips. "Did I wake you?"

"Depends. Who's that on the phone?" Ana continued her exploration of James's anatomy, their lips meeting before she answered.

"Just now?" she asked, amidst their kisses. His answer was a muffled 'mm-hmm'. "My mother..." Sawyer froze mid-kiss. "'s no big deal, though. She called someone else in to cover for me…so I get iyou/i to myself for the day."

"Thought you wanted ta show me yer place, chica," Sawyer laughed to himself.

"There'll be plenty of time for whatever we wanna do today, cowboy," Ana said, pulling him into yet another kiss. At its end, Sawyer looked at Ana, really looked at her for the first time that morning. Climbing off the bed, Ana pulled Sawyer into an upright position, standing before him in the very shirt he'd been wearing the day before—a few sizes too large for her.

"Now, this…" Sawyer said, pulling Ana to him, kissing her softly, "I could get used to." He kissed her once, twice, three times before speaking again. "Look good in my clothes, Rambina." He rumbles into her ear.


	10. The Truth Even If It Hurts Me

**Chapter Ten:** The Truth (Even If It Hurts Me)

They were soon back in the kitchen, Ana sat on the counter beside the stove, watching Sawyer cook.

She was amazed by the person she saw before her. Sawyer was nothing like who he'd seemed to be on the island. He'd been so straight forward with her it still made her head spin if she thought too hard about it. So far they'd had no secrets from each other…except the one she couldn't—wouldn't?—bring herself to tell him: about Danny, the baby, how she'd wound up on that damned Oceanic flight in the first place.

It wasn't that she didn't bwant/b to tell him, she did. But the thought of her darkest secrets being exposed scared the hell out of her, regardless of how much the man claimed to love her or how much she knew she loved him.

And then it happened.

They were at Ana's place a few blocks away and had just walked through the door. Ana was flipping through the mail from the last few days and Sawyer had wandered off somewhere in the house, feeling it out.

"Ana? Where you at, chica?" she'd heard Sawyer calling her but hadn't made a mental connection that he was talking to her. The feeling of his hands on her arms brought her out of her trance.

"You alright, muchacha?" The envelope Ana held in her hand on top of all the other mail, had evidently rendered her speechless. Realising this, Sawyer took the stack of mail from Ana's hands, leading her to the room he'd figured was the den, sitting down with her on the couch, Ana leaning into his chest, curling up against him.

They'd been sitting there for nearly an hour, the entire time Ana was fighting herself mentally over how she'd tell Sawyer. Then she spoke.

"When you asked me…if I'd ever thought about having kids…" Ana said, her voice rough. "Before the crash, I was shot… when a man named Jason McCormack tricked me into letting him reach for his student ID. He reached for his gun instead and shot me…four times in the chest. Obviously, I survived, but lost my unborn child. Danny is—was—my boyfriend at the time." She laughed sarcastically before continuing.

"After, I took counseling sessions for months. I felt she was the type of person who was better off alone. He…asked what it felt like to hold a gun in my hand again—after target practice at the firing range; "very good." Shrink finally came to believe that I was fine to be back on the force and returned my badge.

I received a warm welcome from all of her colleagues with the exception of my mom. I was eager to get back on the streets and was angered when my mother gave me a desk job." Ana sighed, "I…used emotional blackmail to get what I wanted and insisted that she put me up for a transfer but she backed down from the argument and gave her the car.

I was finally back in my element when I went on patrol with my partner Big Mike. Instead of the usual route, we went through Westwood. The fact that I was fine to be back on the job was questioned after we responded to a domestic call involving a young couple.

Shawna and Travis were in the middle of a violent break-up which was disturbing their neighbors. During the argument Shawna was holding a crying baby. I was still haunted by my shooting, became increasingly worried about the safety of the baby until it was too much for me. I pointed my gun and forced Travis on to the ground, after which Mike ordered me to holster my weapon.

Back at the station, I tried to justify my actions to Mike, who was still angry. Detective Raggs popped in again and told me they had gotten my guy, referring to Jason McCormack. When asked to identify him, I denied that I knew the guy. Ma was sure I was lying, but had to let the man go.

The next week, I was drinking at the same bar as Jason McCormack. When he left I followed him to his car. I called his name to get his attention, then yelled to him, "I was pregnant!" before shooting him three times in the chest. When Jason fell to the ground, I shot him three more times." Sawyer cringed hearing this, but beginning to understand why Ana was the way she was.

"When I arrived at work the next day, I was confronted by my mother, who asked me where I had been the night before. Teresa took me to the morgue where Jason's body lay. When Teresa told me she knew what I did, my immediately turned in my badge and took a job as an Airport Security Guard but it didn't give her any thrill.

'S where I met Christian Shephard while taking a break at the airport bar. He told me this…story of his conflict with his son and that he was flying to Sydney to try and escape him.

After I told him she was an ex-cop, Christian asked me if I wanted to go with him as he needed protection in Sydney. After I reluctantly agreed, Christian made them give each other fake names. I called him Tom and Christian called me Sarah.

In Sydney, Christian and I did nothing for four days but drink until Christian randomly knocked on my hotel door in the middle of the night telling me that it was time for him to use my protection. Christian directed me to a small house in the suburbs and told me to stay in the car. He knocked on the door and a woman answered. She seemed shocked to see him and an argument began involving Christian wanting to see his daughter. I saw that the argument was getting out of control and pulled Christian from the house and back into the car." Ana sighed, slumping back against the armrest of the couch.

"I got tired of Christian's constant drinking and when he made remarks on my body, it was the last straw. I stopped the car we were traveling in and confronted him; told him that my name was Ana Lucia and asked him who the woman was. He wouldn't give me an answer and I got even more frustrated. Christian pointed out the cocktail bar that I stopped in front of and claimed it was "fate" that brought them to the bar. He asked if I wanted to have a last drink with him but I refused and attempted to stop Christian from entering, hoping that he might want to go back to the U.S with me. He declined and opened the car door, accidentally hitting a man with it.

Later, at the check-in desk of the airport, I overheard Jack talking about burying his father. I sat next to Jack in one of the airport bars and we started to talk. I introduced herself and we shared a drink. I told Jack that I wasn't very good on airplanes and was annoyed at being stuck at the back of the plane in seat 42F; told Jack we'd have the next drink on the plane and walked off to answer my telephone.

On the phone was my mother. I told her that I wanted to come home and wanted everything to be alright. She noted down what flight she was on and promised me that she'd be there when I landed. I hung up the phone and then boarded the flight."

"You didn't have to tell me all that, Ana…"

"I wanted—I needed to, James."


	11. Drama, Drama, Everywhere

BUChapter Four/U: Drama, Drama Everywhere /b

**Chapter Four:** **Drama, Drama Everywhere**

A few weeks later, Ana was wandering through the stores of an LA mall. She was on her way out when she was backed into accidentally as she wove through the food court.

"Thank you…" a man's voice spoke, coffee in hand, right before backing into her, "Oh, excuse me, so sorry..."

"...Jack?" Ana said, shocked that he was still living in Los Angeles.

"Hey, how are you?" the doctor asked, pulling her aside.

"I'm good…I'm good. Better than I was, ya know?" Ana said laughing. "How've you been?"

"I'm great, actually…was doing some shopping." Jack said, leading her to a table. "You wanna sit?"

"Sure, sure...seen any gruesome gunshot victims lately?" Ana joked, sitting down across from him.

"No, none of those," Jack laughed. "This okay?"

"Whatever floats your boat, man..." Jack nodded.

"So how's work?" he asked.

"I'd be happier if i were out on the streets, but," She laughed, "My mom's paranoid i'm gonna get shot again an'…"

"Your ok, though. Right??"

"Yeah, I'm great..." this brought a smile to Jack's face.

"I'm happy to hear that. You'll be out in the streets in no time, I'll sure feel alot safer when that happens." Jack teased.

"Me, too...I HATE desk work." She said, cracking her knuckles.

"Bet your mom's gettin a laugh outta that."

"Her and the brass both."

"M'sure you'll think of somethin to do to get on her nerves." Jack laughed.

"You've never met my mother. nerves of steel, i swear to GOD!" Ana groaned.

"I'm sure you've given a few gray hairs in your day, Ana." Jack said, laughing.

"So...you heard from any of the others?"

"Yes, Sayid, Claire and Sun." Jack spoke as he nodded.

"So you lost your shadow, then?"

"I'd think she were with Sawyer," Jack laughed, causing Ana to snort.

"I'd hate to see what his _girlfriend_ would do to her if she were." Ana said, trying not to laugh.

"Who?" Jack asked, "Who is she?"

"Guess." Ana shot back.

"No." Jack said, leaning back in his seat. "No!" he laughed now. "Really?"

"You dont know the half of it, Doc..." Ana said, laughing to herself, "hell, I hardly believe it."

"I bet you have eating outta the palm of your hand." Jack answered, continuing to laugh. "And here I was thinking you didn't like him."

"Having a sister who's the ADA ain't such a bad thing, I'll say that," Ana said, slumping back in her chair, hands resting on her stomach. "there's one lawyer I dont hate."

"So it's serious?" Jack asked, nodding in agreement with Ana's statement.

"Let's just say I didn't leave that island alone." Ana said, her voice vague.

"What? What d'you mean?" Jack asked, "He was with you?"

"We went our separate ways after the rescue," Ana said simply, "but think about it. I wasn't by my onesies when we got home..."

"Oh. Oh, shi…"

"My sentiments exactly." Ana deadpanned. "Seems Sawyer's not half the ass we had him pegged for."

"Con…gratulations?" Jack said hesitantly. "You happy about this?"

"I'm not complainin'...I mean, I think James and I might actually be able to make this work…" Ana said.

"You're not with him just because you're pregnant, are you?"

"He actually managed to sweep me off my feet, believe it or not..." Ana said, not bothering to fight the smile on her lips.

"Long as you're happy…" jack said smiling.

"I'm not sure who he's more afraid of, me or his sister."

"His sister? I can only imagine the female version of sawyer, I'd be scared too."

"Lemme just say this: as nice a guy as you are, Jack, can't nobody love me like James can." Ana said, smirking to herself.

"I'm happy for you…?" Jack said, cocking his head to the side. "If you need anything you know where I work...here." Jack said, fishing for a card. "My work number, cell, house are on there. Anything you or sawyer need…"

"Unless you specialize in removal of men's reproductive parts, I think I got my bases covered, man…" Ana said, "But thanks."

"Ouch...you have your mom for that."

"So you seriously didn't hook up with Kate once we got back to LA?"

"No. I'm dating someone. Christiana. She's a doctor too."

"Carter?"

"…maybe we can double. Yeah, why?"

"Wow…talk about a small-ass world…she's my OB..." Jack laughed at the irony.

"Really, now? Well, she's a great doctor." He said, continuing to laugh.

"Look, I gotta go. James likes to freak when I'm not home when I say I'll be."

"It was nice to see you again," Jack said, standing up and kissing her cheek. She laughed, blushing slightly.

"Don't let James catch you doin' that…"

"You're havin' his kid, why should he worry?" Jack asked, "Tell him I said hello."

"Same reason he had a problem with you an' Kate hangin' out." She said, "And I will." He squeezed her hand.

"See ya around." He said, turning to leave."


	12. Catch and Release

**Chapter Twelve:**** Catch and Release**

A few days later, Ana and Sawyer had moved the contents of James' apartment the few blocks over to Ana's larger townhouse.

Ana'd continued on about her business, forgetting about Jack's business card being in her purse in the process, even when she'd met Claire at the mall for lunch.

"Sawyer, I'm home!" she called several hours later, glad to finally be free from work, even if it was just for the remainder of the day.

"Hey babe, where ya been?" James asked, emerging from the kitchen.

"Mall, like I said I would be," she said.

"What d'ya buy me?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

"What makes you think i bought anything? There is such a thing as window shopping, ya know, cariño…" Ana said.

"What?" Sawyer asked in amazement. "You didn't buy nothin'?"

"Just because i go to the mall doesn't automatically mean i spent any money," Ana said, kissing him softly.

"Your momma called," James said, returning the kiss.

"And…?"

"Said somethin' bout somethin' and whatever?" James said, losing interest in the conversation.

"Did she leave a message?" Ana asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Said she wanted you to call back. You wanna order in?"

"Sure…how long ago did she call?"

"Like half hour ago…" James said, "Pizza?"

"Sure. I'm gonna go call my mom…" she said, making a phone gesture towards her ear as she headed towards her bedroom.

James picked up and dialed the pizza place, ordering two large pepperoni pies.

"Bout half an hour, Rambina," James said, going in to their bedroom. She held up a finger, telling him she'd off the phone in a minute.

"Yeah, alright, Mom. next Saturday? Yeah, I think we can manage that. Bye. Love you too." Ana said, hanging up the phone. "Half an hour?"

"Yeah, what'd she say?"

"She wanted to come over, make sure we got settled; said next Saturday if we could work it." Ana said, stretching out across the bed, stretching again almost cat-like.

"Whaddya wanna do, Annie?" Sawyer grinned.

"I dunno...not sure you can be done in half an hour, James." Ana said, rolling over to look at him.

"Oh come on, lets try." Sawyer said, jumping on the bed.

"Whatcha gonna do if we're not done and they get here?" Ana asked.

"I'm not that hungry." James said, kissing her stomach as she ran a hand through his hair.

"What's up, cowboy?"

"Mr. i love me some Ana is up." She laughed out loud as he nipped at her neck.

"Mmm...that feels nice…" she moaned softly.

"What's so funny chika?"

"What you call yourself, cowboy…"

"Well he does…" James said, teasing lightly. "Ya miss me?"

"Don' I always?"

Sawyer turned around, pulling Ana's shoes off, then working her jeans off. She pulled him back down for a heated kiss, teasing him with her tongue, nipping at his lip. He unbuttoned her shirt, his fingers skimming over her skin.

"I love you, James." Ana yanked at the flannel shirt he was wearing, scattering buttons everywhere.

"Love you more…" James said, yanking his shirt off. "you don't feel too tired right?"

"I'm 2 months pregnant, James…" Ana snapped, "...and horny as hell, dammit!"

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." James laughed.

"Less talkin', more screwin', cowboy."

"Yes, ma'am…" Sawyer murmured, unclasping her bra, freeing her.

"I love you, James." Ana moaned, pulling him into a heated kiss.

"Me, too, baby," Sawyer said, unzipping his jeans, stripping them.

She sat there, on the edge of the bed, giving James a devious grin, daring him to continue. He knelt in front of her, running his hands up her thighs as Ana traced her thumb over his lower lip, loving the feel of his stubble against her skin.

He sucked on her thumb, his tongue running over the tip of it.

"James…" Ana moaned as he kept sucking, his hand toying with her breast. "Jaime, baby…_por favor_…"

He kissed her stomach, up to her chest, licking.

"I love you…" Ana gasped.

"Mm-hmmm," he hummed, pushing her back as he pulled at her jeans and kissed her collarbone. She tilted her head, offering him access to her neck.

He took what she offered, kissing her lightly, his hands kneading at her breasts.

Her hands buried themselves in his hair, knotting there, holding him to her neck.

"These gotta go," he moaned, tugging on her panties.

Her hips bucked involuntarily, her need for him skyrocketing.

Sawyer's hands ripped the fabric, pulling it away from her

"You gonna make me wait for the food or what, cowboy?" Ana gasped, feigning irritation.

"Uh-uh."

He crawled on top of her, snaking his boxers off, grinding against her.

She gasped as he filled her, her nails digging into his back.

"You _did_ miss me, Annie…" he murmured, setting a mild pace.

"Always…"

She threw back her head, arching into him as he nibbled on her neck, his hands grazing down to her hips, thrusting in and out, harder each time.

She moaned, more and more aroused by the feel of his beard. Her hands cupped his face, pulling him into an intimately slow and heated kiss.

His tongue intertwined with hers, tasting the candy she'd had earlier, holding her hips.

"I love you." Ana whispered softly.

"You have no idea…" Sawyer's thrusts came faster, almost desperate for release.

"Harder, James…harder…" Ana moaned, wrapping her arms around him, one resting on the small of his back, the other's nails in his back.

His thrusts roughened, feeling that she was on the edge. Making him want to push her off.

She clung tightly to him, feeling herself on the edge, not wanting to go without him.

"I'm gonna come," he muttered against her neck, "leggo babe."

She let herself go…holding tightly to him, restricting his movements as well as her own.

"Ay dios mio…" she gasped. "I love you…"

"Mmmmm, ohh."

He thrust twice more before they were both off.

By the time both were breathing normally, the delivery boy was at the door.

"Food's here, babe…" Sawyer said, kissing her cheek, "Lemme go." He pulled himself up, yanking his jeans on.

"Hurry back," Ana said, laughing almost deliriously.

"Hi…" sawyer said, opening the door.

"22.35." the delivery guy said.

"Yeah, okay," He said, "I only have hundreds, was payday…"

"Sorry, man, I can't break that."

"Ok, hold on…" sawyer said, closing the door. He found Ana's purse on the coffee table. Rummaging through it, found 3 dollar bills, and a few receipts fell to the floor. "Here ya go, keep the change."

"Thanks." He closes the door, heading for the living room, putting the pizza's on the coffee table, picking up the receipts.

"Hmmm, starbucks, Macy's...old, Jack Shep…Ana…"

"Wha...?" she called from the bedroom.

"What exactly did you see last week?" Sawyer asked, walking into the bedroom.

"What'd I see? I didn't see a movie...why?"

"Who'd you see, then?"

"Only person whose name I know was Jack. What's with the 3 alarm fire?" Ana snapped.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not like I slept with him, Sawyer!" she ground out.

"Well then why not say anything?"

"Because it's not a big deal!" Ana shouted

"The fuck it's not!"

"We ran into each other at the food court, that's all!" Ana stated.

"Why'd he give you his card?"

"He said to give him a call if either of us needed anything." She said simply. "He's seein' Dr. Carter, James."

"I don't _care_," Sawyer said, glaring at Ana.

"Keep this attitude up and your ass can sleep on the couch, cowboy."

"Why didn't you say anything when you got here?"

"Because **nothing** happened, Sawyer!" Ana said, becoming aggravated.

"You sure?" he asked, pouting slightly.

"Oh, yeah, right, James, I'm screwin' Jack Sheppard while I'm havin' your baby!" Ana snarled. "Well i got news for your stupid ass: FUCK YOU!"

"You just did!" He said, walking off.

"Yeah? Good luck gettin' laid any time soon." She said, picking up a box of pizza and a bottle of Aquafina, going back into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Awww fuck, dammit sawyer. Can you never learn. I'm just gonna let her cool off." He said to himself, flopping down on the couch.


	13. Down Memory Lane

imi: i kinda see sawyer wakin' her like right as she's about to fall asleep, sayin somethi'n like "Come away with me

**Chapter Thirteen:**** Down Memory Lane **

"Let's get married, Ana…" Sawyer whispered, kissing the latina's temple.

"What?" Ana asked, blinking, unsure she'd heard him right.

"Let's get married, Ana…" he said again, his hand moving to drape across her stomach.

"Now?"

"Yes. Let's go get married...'ll take you anywhere you wanna go, chiquita." Sawyer murmured into Ana's ear.

"What?" Ana asked, frowning. She sat up and leaned away from him.

"Don't wanna wait any more, chica…wanna marry you as soon as i can…"

"But…you…i…my…" she scratched her jaw. "Why now?"

"'s drivin' me crazy waitin'…'ll take ya wherever ya wanna go after…don' matter where…" Sawyer kissed her softly, slowly. "'Cause I love you, Annie…"

Ana softened against his touch and kissed him back.

"What about my mom…Dani…"

"We'll still have the big ol' fancy weddin'…" James reassured her. "Just wanna do it already…my nerves have a habit of makin' me do stupid shit, Chiquita…don' wanna hurt you, Annie…" he said, kissing her, his hands moving to the small of Ana's back.

Ana put her hands on his chest, pushing Sawyer away.

"Hurt me?" her eyes searched his.

Sawyer's hand moved to hold Ana's face.

"Wanna do this now so I don' panic, Lulu…This'll calm my nerves when we get to the church, Ana…trust me…?" he asked, kissing her softly, trying to reassure her

Ana's hands tangled in his hair, returning the kiss.

"I'm scared, Sawyer…"

"Don' be scared, Luce…wanna be able to call you my wife…so we're already hitched 'fore the baby comes…"

Ana looked down, smiling faintly, shaking her head.

"Just caught me by surprise…too fast."

"So…wanna run away with me, muchacha...?" Ana wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Where to, Cowboy?" Sawyer shrugged, kissing Ana's neck.

Sawyer growled at her, low in his chest as Ana kissed his jaw.

"How you feel about Vegas, Chachi…?

"Mmmm…sounds good…" Ana groaned, nipping at Sawyer's chin. Sawyer's hips ground into Ana's, loving what she did to him.

"Wanna go…t'night?"

Ana's tongue dragged over James Ford's bottom lip, her hands wandering up and down his chest.

"Right now?"

James caught her lips with his, rolling them over, careful not to hurt her.

"Drive all night…get t' Vegas some time t'morrow…an' go wherever-the-hell ya want for a week or so...longer if ya wan'?

Ana ran her foot up and down Sawyer's bare calf, smiling up at him. Her fingers traced around his pecs.

"Someplace warm…" Sawyer could feel himself stirring, his whole body coming alive.

"Where you thinkin', Analulu?" he asked, moving to kiss her.

"Mexico…" Ana moved, kissing Sawyer's cheek instead of meeting his lips, her legs wrapping around Sawyer's hips.

"Annie…" Sawyer groaned, "You ain' playin' fair, baby…you lookin' to have a romp 'fore we take off for Vegas, girlie?"

"Maybe…" Ana's hands wandered down over his backside and into his boxers, rubbing at Sawyer's ass. Sawyer rolled them over, his hand wandering down to Ana's panties.

"You wan' this, baby? Gonna have t' show me, chica…" Sawyer dropped down onto the bed, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Show you, huh? Thought **you** were the one who had to work for it…" Ana teased, grinding into him.

"C'mon, Lucy…" Sawyer groaned. "I ain' never teased you…quit playin' rough…"

"You never teased me…uh-huh…" Ana laughed, rubbing against Sawyer's hardened self. She grinned, feeling him grow beneath her. "Ain' no where near rough…yet."

"Just 'member who's drivin' us ta Vegas, Mama…"

Ana smirked at him, pulling the oversized shirt over her head. She flung it across the room, stretching her arms up over her head, rolling her hips into his.

Sawyer groaned, feeling Ana's heat against him.

"Baby, you tryin' to say you wanna rumble like we did back in the day...?"

Ana bit her lip as she leaned forward, rubbing her breasts against Sawyer's chest. Her fixed eyes on his lips.

"Ain' gonna get outta here 'fore mornin' if you keep on like this, Ana…" James warned, his voice low.

She grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips, pressing he lips against his.

Sawyer rolled the two of them over and kissed her almost savagely. His hips slammed into her, still cautious so as not to hurt her.

"Mmmmm, more…" Ana moaned, her hips raising up to his, trying frantically to wiggle out of her panties.

Sawyer paused for a split second to yank her panties from her hips, and wriggle out of his boxers.

"_**You**_...are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on…" he moaned, kissing her savagely again.

She moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist, seeking out her prize…too aroused to answer.

"Mmmm…"

"After this one…" Sawyer paused to nip at Ana's lips. "Wan' a dozen more…" he rocked slowly into her. "So beautiful…" he growled into Ana's ear.

"Like you're the one poppin' 'em out…"

Sawyer smirked at her.

"You damn sure enjoyed _gettin'_ this one…"

Ana wrapped her fingers around his shaft, tugging.

"C'mon, cowboy…remind me how fun it can be." Ana purred into his ear

Sawyer grabbed her hands, pulling Ana into the bathroom as he cranked up the shower.

"C'mon girl…let's remind you just how **good** it is…"

Ana giggled walking under the spray. She crooked her finger at him.

"C'mere…"

Sawyer was on top of her, pinning her to the wall almost instantly.

"Whatcha gon' do now, muchacha...?"

"Have my wicked, wicked way with you…" Ana Lucia kissed up his chest and up to his jaw, rocking her hips against his.

"Have at it then, Rambina…" Sawyer smirked at her.

Ana grabbed his shoulders, jumping up a bit. She wrapped her legs around him, guiding him into her. She threw her head thrown back.

"Mmmmm…"

Sawyer staggered forward, pinning Ana to the wall.

"Seems we been here b'fore, Ana..."

"Care t' go back in time…?"

"Only if you're gonna be guidin' this lil walk down mem'ry lane, hot lips..." Sawyer grinned at her, suckling her neck. "Love you…" Ana lowered herself onto him, slowly nuzzling his neck.

Sawyer's hips bucked against her. He kissed her neck, nipping and suckling at her skin.

"Te amo, muchacha…"

"Y yo a ti…"

"Show me, Ana…" Sawyer groaned. "Show me how you love me…"

Ana kissed his forehead.

She kissed his brow…

…his temple…

…down to his cheek…

She softly kissed his lips.

"I'm having your baby…I'm going to be your wife…gonna elope with you…that's how much I love you…"

"Ana…" Sawyer groaned at her lack of movement.

"Hmmm…" she slammed back down onto him.

"C'mon an' fuck me, baby…" Ana wrapped her legs tightly around him, her hands on Sawyer's shoulders as she moved her hips up, almost pulling out…only to slam back in again, his cock rubbing up against her spot. She cried out, her toes curling.

"_Ana…oh, god, Ana…_"

Ana suckled at his neck as the heels of her feet dug into Sawyer's ass as she tried to pull him even closer to her.

"Horny much, Luce?" Sawyer laughed, loving her energy. There was a twinkle in his eyes. Ana frowned, moving her hips even harder. She groaned, wanting more friction.

"C'mon babe…"

Sawyer slammed into her, moving them back under the spray of the shower, drawing a moan from Ana's lips.

Ana's hips bucked, feeling her muscles clench from the warm water cascading down her back. Her nails scratched at Sawyer's back, wanting him closer still.

The Cowboy lost his balance, landing on his back against he wall. He caught Ana's mouth in a burning kiss.

"Love you, Ana…"

"Love you more…" she challenged as his lips pulled her in for another kiss.

His hips pumping into her hard brought the feeling of delicious release as Ana felt her insides start to flutter.

Sawyer took Ana's hips in his hands, thrusting quickly, repetitively, aggressively, nipping her neck and teasing her nipples. Ana arched her back, arms wrapped tightly around him as she pulled him as close as she could get him.

"Oh…almost there…"

Sawyer moved them back under the shower spray; resuming his violent thrusts.

Ana buried her face in Sawyer's neck, her muscles clenching hard. Her body tensed as her orgasms washed over her.

"Ahhh…"

"Ya like that, baby?" Sawyer murmured, milking Ana's orgasm to the utmost pleasure as he claimed her mouth with his own. She moaned against his lips, clinging to him.

"I gotcha, Rambina…let it go, huh...?" Sawyer murmured, nuzzling Ana's neck.

She came hard…her release triggering Sawyer's own…

Sawyer screamed out his release in Ana's hair, panting against her neck.

"So fuckin' beautiful, Ana…"

"Mmmm…that was nice…"

"You wanna rest a while an' then leave for Vegas, baby...?" Ana nodded, her lips smacking against his.

"You wiped me out…" Sawyer laughed loudly, still holding Ana in his arms. He stood and moved them to the bed.

"We'll go when we wake up, alright...?"

"Okay…" Ana yawned, feeling the softness of the bed beneath her. Her hand stroked her belly. "Let's sleep a while…"


End file.
